pennyworthfandomcom-20200213-history
John Ripper
John Ripper is a famous killer in Whitechapel and the uncle of Jason Ripper. He is a recurring character in the first season of Pennyworth and a close friend and advisor to Undine Thwaite. History John's history is briefly known, but he is known for being a famous killer in Whitechapel, London. His identity is not publicly known, he simply goes by alias' such as "the Ripper". Throughout Pennyworth Series Dealing with Jason Alfred first approaches John in order to deal with John's nephew, Jason. Alfred introduces himself, handing John his business card, but is mocked by John despite Alfred making a gesture of goodwill. Having captured Jason, Bazza and Dave Boy question who "Uncle John" is, with Jason eventually revealing everything he knows about his uncle, to be surprised when John steps into the light, revealing that he has witnessed the whole situation. John is appalled that Jason would betray him and tells him to leave London and never return, much to Jason's dismay. Working with Alfred When Esme Winikus is surprisingly killed, John forms an unlikely alliance with Alfred, offering him work in return for revealing Esme's killer. The work is eventually revealed to be the killing of Julian Thwaite so that Undine can assume leadership of the No Name League. Alfred kills Julian and in Cilla Black demands that John reveal the killer, however John sends him to see Baroness Ortsey instead, who he believes able to reveal the killer — John and Alfred have little contact after this and no longer work together. Relationship with Undine Following the murder of her husband, John forms a close and romantic relationship with Undine Thwaite, who has assumed leadership of the No Name League. John advises Undine on how to consolidate her power in a time when the Raven Society is quickly growing in power. Undine abides by John's advice, which eventually leads to her death in Marianne Faithfull at the hands of the Raven Society. John sees her hanged in public but quickly leaves to avoid the same fate. Personality John had a cold personality and was known for murdering for sport, he was famous around Whitechapel and the surrounding areas of London for this. He further showed no remorse for those that betray him and expelled his own nephew, Jason, from London in The Landlord's Daughter. He did show some compassion towards Alfred Pennyworth following Esme's murder, and approached him with information pertaining to her death. Surprisingly, John wanted something in return for the information and demanded that Alfred assassinate Julian Thwaite in return. He further showed no emotional attachment to Undine, simply leaving when she was murdered without expressing grief at her death. Appearances :;Season One *''The Landlord's Daughter'' *''Shirley Bassey'' *''Cilla Black'' *''Sandie Shaw'' *''Alma Cogan'' *''Marianne Faithfull'' Trivia *John Ripper is based on the mysterious serial killer Jack the Ripper who operated in Whitechapel c. 1888 — he is instead name-switched and brought forward a century. Gallery Promotional images References Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:No Name League Category:Recurring Characters Category:Villains